The United States Postal Service (USPS) relies on automated sorting machines to process millions of pieces of mail on a daily basis. One such machine is the DIOSS (Delivery Bar Code Sorter/Optical Character Reader/Input Subsystem/Output SubSystem) D mail sorting machine which is used by USPS to mechanically sort various types and sizes of mail. The machine uses optical character recognition software (OCR) to read address information and redirects mail based on that information. The machine operates for up to 20 hours a day with a crew of two to three people and sorts mail at rates of approximately 16,000 to 34,000 pieces per hour.
The DIOSS D mail sorting machine is capable of sorting mail with a maximum size of 292 millimeters (mm) long×165 millimeters (mm) wide×12.7 millimeters (mm) thick. Acceptable mail must also meet flexibility requirements within the specified envelope of size. Unacceptable mail that is permitted to run through the DIOSS D will sustain damage or will damage the mail sorting machine. Currently, however, the size and of flexibility of mail pieces is not measured during the sorting process. No standard template exists to test and qualify the range of mail capable of running through the DIOSS D mail sorting machine.
A number of automated systems have been developed for testing the stiffness and/or thickness of mail pieces during or at the start of passage of the mail pieces through the automated mail processing equipment. One such device is disclosed in commonly assigned pending Redford et al. United States Patent Application 20040245158, Dec. 9, 2004. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,570, 6,279,750, 6,283,304, 6,655,683 and U.S. Patent Publications 20030127792 and 20040113358. Such devices have, however, must be retrofit or built into the sorting machine itself, and are designed to test all mail pieces processed through automated sorting equipment, rather than allow an operator to selectively test questionable mail pieces on an individual basis.
To manually determine the flexibility and size of a mail piece, an operator would normally use two separate devices, for example, a ruler and a force gauge. Taking two such separate measurements is cumbersome and time consuming. Due to the time constraints at USPS mail handling and sorting facilities, the testing steps required to verify that questionable mail can be processed without damage to the mail piece or the machine are omitted at the sorting machine. The present invention combines size and flexibility measurements into one test. The simplicity of the template promotes use of the template when operating the DIOSS D, resulting in less damage to the mail and machine. The reduction in time and damage realized through the use of the template will directly translate into savings to the customer.